parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
World of Color (BenFranklinandJohnDarlingFan Style)
BenFranklin&JohnDarlingFan's Movie-Spoof of "World of Color" Cast * The Pirates (Peter Pan) * Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) * Ben Franklin (Ben and Me) * Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) * Tom Jefferson (Ben and Me) * Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * John Darling (Peter Pan) * Michael Darling (Peter Pan) * Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) * The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) * Animals (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Sun (A Bug's Life) * Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Belle and Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Simba (The Lion King) * Giselle (Enchanted) * Pridelands (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Fishs (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Elliott (Pete's Dragon) * Merida (Brave) * Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Mike and Sulley (Monsters, Inc) * Mr. Incredibe (The Incredibles) * Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Remy (Ratatouille) * Crush and Squirt (Finding Nemo) * Marlin and Dory (Finding Nemo) * Whales (Fantasia 2000) * Wall-E and EVE (Wall-E) * Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Rex and Hamm (Toy Story) * Zurg (Toy Story 2) * Hamm, Bullseye, and Rex (Toy Story 3) * Carl (Up) * Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin) * Genie (Aladdin) * Skunk (Skunk Fu!) * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Tyrannor (Dink the Little Dinosaur) * Tyrannosaurus Rex (Fantasia) * Sharptooth,Plated Sharptooth, Meanest Sharptooth & Allosaurus,Mountain Sharptooth,Cool Gray Sharptooth, Orange Brown Sharptooth & Metallic Khaki Sharptooth, Biggest Sharptooth and Red Claw (The Land Before Time Series) * Baloo and King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Singing Musketeers (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers) * Zazu (The Lion King) * The Monkeys (The Jungle Book) * Young Simba and Young Nala (The Lion King) * Pinocchio (Pinocchio) * Tanya (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Jenny (My Life is a Teenage Robot) * Owl, Christoper Robin, and Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Tod and Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Mices (The Rescuers) * Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * Francis, Rita, Einsten, and Tito (Oliver and Company) * The Guards (The Black Cauldron) * Johnny Appleseed (Melody Time) * Brom Bones (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) * Robin Hood and Little John (Robin Hood) * Spring Squire (Fantasia 2000) * Pocahontas and Meeko (Pocahontas) * The Indians (Pocahontas) * John Smith (Pocahontas) * Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Kuzco LIama and Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Atlantis Beginning (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * The Pirates (Treasure Planet) * Kenai (Brother Bear) * Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) * Chicken Little (Chicken Little) * Ryan (The Wild) * Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) * Bolt (Bolt) * Backson (Winnie the Pooh) * Chernabog (Fantasia) * Wreck-It Ralph and King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) * Aladar and Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) * Fievel (An American Tail) * Tiger, Gussie, Papa, Mama, Tony and Bridget (An American Tail) * Bambi and Flower (Bambi) * Dumbo (Dumbo) * Rapunzel and Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Tiana and Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Snow White and Prince (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) * Cinderella (Cinderella) * Mary Poppins and Bert (Mary Poppins) * Kermit, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Fozzie, Rizzo, and Waiter (The Muppets) * Jose and Panchito (The Three Caballeros) * Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, and Br'er Bear (Song of the South) * Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Pongo, Perdita, Roger, Anita, Nanny and Dalmatians Puppies (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) * Fifer Pig and Flddler Pig (The Three Little Pigs) * Basil and Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) * Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Hercules (Hercules) * Mulan (Mulan) * Tarzan (Tarzan) * Anna and Elsa (Frozen) * Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Tick Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan) * Mary Darling (Peter Pan) * George Darling (Peter Pan) * Nana (Peter Pan) * Movie Used * World of Color (2010) * Movies/TV Shows Used * Peter Pan (1953) * Ben and Me (1953) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * A Bug's Life (1998) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Enchanted (2007) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) * Pete's Dragon (1977) * Brave (2012) * Monsters, Inc (2001) * The Incredibles (2004) * Cars (2006) * Ratatouille (2007) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Fantasia (1940) * Fantasia 2000 (1999) * Wall-E (2008) * Toy Story (1995) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Up (2009) * Aladdin (1992) * The Jungle Book (1967) * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) * Pinocchio (1940) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * The Aristocats (1970) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Oliver and Company (1988) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * Melody Time (1948) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) * Robin Hood (1973) * Pocahontas (1995) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) * Lilo and Stitch (2002) * Treasure Planet (2002) * Brother Bear (2003) * Home on the Range (2004) * Chicken Little (2005) * The Wild (2006) * Meet the Robinsons (2007) * Bolt (2008) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) * Dinosaur (2000) * Bambi (1942) * Dumbo (1941) * Tangled (2010) * Skunk Fu! (2007) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011) * My Life is a Teenage Robit (2003) * Dink the Little Dinosaur (1989) * The Land Before Time Series (1988-2008) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * Cinderella (1950) * Mary Poppins (1964) * The Muppets (2011) * The Three Caballeros (1945) * Song of the South (1946) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * The Three Little Pigs (1933) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * Hercules (1997) * Mulan (1998) * Tarzan (1999) * Frozen (2013) Category:BenFranklin&JohnDarlingFan Category:Movies Spoofs Category:World of Colors Spoofs